


tick, tock

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Seduction, Therapist AU, Therapy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kim Lip had been seeing Yves for nearly a year, and her office changed charmingly to reflect the seasons. Kim Lip remembered the first time she’d come in, there had been pink and white orchids on the desk, taking in sunlight from the broad window and soothing her nerves.When it got cold, the orchid was replaced by jades and a small ficus, plants Yves explained came from her own home. Yves said that when the weather was too cold for them to sit on her porch, she brought them into the heated office where she could keep an eye on them.Everything about her was sweet like that.-Kim Lip seduces her therapist.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	tick, tock

Kim Lip wiped her sweating palms on the front of her skirt, standing in front of the door and waiting for it to open.

The first time she’d come to this door, she’d been nervous, but that had been pure anxiety.

Now, better adjusted and properly medicated, the cold crept up her legs and reminded her, _loudly_ , that she wasn’t wearing panties.

She squeezed her thighs together and shifted from foot to foot, trying to keep her mind empty of expectations but unable to suppress the eager smile off her lips.

When the door opened, Yves looked at her with gratifying surprise.

“You’re early,” she said.

Kim Lip smiled. “I can wait.” She pointed at the clock in the hallway. “Seven more minutes.”

Yves smiled back. “No need. You’re my first appointment of the day, and last before lunch. Tuesdays aren’t too popular.”

Kim Lip had been banking on that.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, affecting shyness. “I really can wait.”

Yves opened the door wider, eyes crinkling up. “Come on.”

Kim Lip had been seeing Yves for nearly a year, and her office changed charmingly to reflect the seasons. Kim Lip remembered the first time she’d come in, there had been pink and white orchids on the desk, taking in sunlight from the broad window and soothing her nerves.

When it got cold, the orchid was replaced by jades and a small ficus, plants Yves explained came from her own home. Yves said that when the weather was too cold for them to sit on her porch, she brought them into the heated office where she could keep an eye on them.

Everything about her was sweet like that.

Kim Lip sat in her usual spot, the chair closest to the window and therefore closest to Yves’s desk. Kim Lip hadn’t meant to sit close to her, the first time she took the chair; she’d only wanted to look out the window. To forget her surroundings.

Now, she barely bothered to take in the view at all.

All she wanted to look at were Yves’s legs.

Normally, Yves dressed conservatively, skirts never shorter than the knee.

Today, when she sat down, her skirt inched up just enough that Kim Lip could see a tiny hint of thigh.

She was wearing stockings — maybe as a compromise for the shorter skirt — and Kim Lip found herself staring at the seam that trailed down the side of her legs.

She realized Yves had been speaking.

“Hm? What?”

Yves smiled over her desk. “You seem distracted today.”

“Oh. Maybe I am.” Kim Lip crossed her legs a few times, knowing the angle of the desk was wrong for Yves to see up her skirt, but still wondering, fantasizing, about drawing her attention to what wasn’t on underneath.

“What’s on your mind?” Yves prompted her gently.

_You are,_ Kim Lip wanted to say. _Your legs, your lips, the things I want to do to them._

She bit her tongue and thought of her plan.

“I’ve been thinking about long term plans,” she said.

“Oh?” Yves smiled. “That’s positive.”

“Like what we talked about… about living in the moment but also, being considerate of the future.”

“Mm.” Yves approved with a soft sound and let Kim Lip continue.

Kim Lip smoothed the top of her skirt again, then suddenly straightened up.

Yves looked up, too surprised to react immediately when Kim Lip came around the edge of the desk, sunlight shining in between Kim Lip’s thighs as she stood in front of her, hesitating once before letting her hands settle onto Yves’s shoulders.

“Kim Lip?” Yves looked up at her, surprise in her bright eyes, lips slightly parted.

Before Kim Lip could lose her nerve, she sank down into Yves’s lap, straddling her & clasping Yves’s hands before she could push her away.

Yves’s face immediately flushed, intolerably lovely, pink filling up her cheeks.

Looking at her, Kim Lip couldn’t help but feel a rush of unmistakable affection… of gratitude.

Her feelings weren’t singular — weren’t just sexual, or just romantic.

If forced to put a single word to her thoughts, to the way her chest stirred when she looked at her therapist, it might have been ‘awe.’ The kind of awe you might feel for someone who saved your life, or for a remarkable work of art, or the simple awe of seeing a meal laid out by a loved one when you were starving.

“You’ve changed my life,” she said earnestly.

“Kim Lip—” Yves began, face brighter and brighter pink.

Kim Lip could no longer bear to simply look at Yves’s mouth, the perfect shape of her lips, especially now that she could see up close how soft and plush they were.

Kim Lip bent to capture them.

Her heart beat so fast, she could feel blood fluttering in her skin all over her body, and especially her mouth as it touched Yves’s.

She meant to be gentle… but at that soft brush of lips, she heard Yves make a soft sound.

Surprised, but also clearly aroused.

The sound drove Kim Lip wild.

She cupped Yves’s face and kissed her lips harder, crushing them like petals. Yves didn’t have the chance to think, she was being kissed so fiercely. When Kim Lip finally stopped to let her breathe, Yves looked shocked and almost dizzy.

“You—” she breathed, and then seemed to come back to herself. She shook her head sharply and put her hands on Kim Lip to push her away. “You’re not thinking straight. This isn’t appropriate. And we can’t.” She said a number of things with very little conviction, as if she was simply letting her mouth say whatever her professional instincts supplied, hoping that one of the things would be correct.

“Maybe I’m not thinking ‘straight,’” said Kim Lip, letting Yves hear the humor in her own words, laughing at the fresh flush of embarrassment on her face. “And you’re right, it’s not appropriate. But…” She took Yves’s hands and placed them on her bare thighs, inviting them to rise higher and explore on their own. “Doesn’t it feel better than ‘right?’”

Yves’s fingers trembled; Kim Lip could sense that she wanted to touch, wanted to feel, but couldn’t bring herself to actually do it.

“That’s okay,” she said softly. “I’ll—”

Yves breathed, “Wait,” but didn’t try to speak again as Kim Lip quieted her with another kiss, this time slow. Convincing.

She began to unbutton the front of Yves’s shirt. Her own fingers almost shook; she manifested extraordinary self control, focusing on one button at a time. Careful. Meticulous, even.

As she unbuttoned, she felt hints of the thin camisole underneath, thin enough she could even feel the cups of the bra under that.

She kissed Yves slowly, taking in her hot breaths, feeling Yves’s fingers shivering on her thighs as she went.

When Kim Lip reached the last button, she rested her hands at the top of Yves’s chest and waited for any resistance.

Yves’s heart beat like a rabbit’s under her palms. Running. Fast, nervous.

Kim Lip turned her head to press her lips to Yves’s ear, listening to her gasp.

She let her hands slide down on top of Yves’s breasts, at first only resting there, then sliding under the camisole, coming to cup them through her bra.

The urge to strip Yves bare and overcome her was like hot fire.

Kim Lip almost moaned to resist it.

“Have you wanted me for as long as I wanted you?” she asked in Yves’s ear.

“I—” Yves’s voice quivered.

Kim Lip hooked a finger under one of the straps of Yves’s bra, and tugged gently until the strap came off her shoulder and slid down her arm.

They both held their breath.

Kim Lip hooked a finger under the other strap and gave it the same treatment, letting it fall off Yves’s shoulder and drift down.

Kim Lip finally lowered her gaze, down at the creamy arcs of Yves’s breasts, looking incomparably pale and soft. Kim Lip thought of the flesh of white peaches.

To tell Yves that she was beautiful felt… meaningless. All words felt flat, pathetic.

With nothing worthy to say, Kim Lip could only show Yves her feelings through touch.

She tugged Yves’s bra just a little further down, until the peaks of her nipples showed, and slipped her fingers under the cloth.

Yves gasped as Kim Lip cupped her breasts, and moaned as soon as her nipples were touched.

Kim Lip moved her fingers in slow circles around the hard points, pressing down on them and listening to Yves react.

Yves suddenly fully gripped her thighs, holding on as if for dear life and turning her head to try and catch Kim Lip’s lips. Kim Lip happily gave them over. She treasured the half-formed sounds she heard in the back of Yves’s throat as her therapist struggled, and failed, to form words.

Then Yves let go of her leg — and slipped her hand fully between Kim Lip’s thighs.

It was Kim Lip’s turn to gasp.

Yves found her clit blind, seeking with soft-rubbing fingers until she felt Kim Lip thrill and shudder. Kim Lip ground down against her hand, rubbing her nipples more fiercely, kissing her with a more open mouth, feeling suddenly like she could come from a feather-light touch. Yves’s tentative fingers became more sure — and as she touched, her lips parted and her tongue slipped softly from her mouth into Kim Lip’s.

Both of their reservations finally gone, they simply kissed and touched each other without a thought or a word.

The heat and excitement was almost unbearable; Kim Lip wanted to tear both of their clothes off, to take Yves fully naked on the floor, feel their bare bodies rub together. She would have done it if she could have let go… but she couldn’t bear to move from this spot.

Yves was the one who took the necessary initiative.

Her deceptively gentle stroking of Kim Lip’s clit took on a different note, an increased pressure but delivered much more slowly.

She slipped a finger slowly inside of Kim Lip.

Kim Lip wanted to moan for more, faster, but her legs were beginning to shape.

With almost professional precision, Yves slipped her finger in, out, palm rubbing up against Kim Lip’s clit, finger hooking and pressing against her g-spot on every repetition.

She finally nipped daringly on Kim Lip’s lower lip, and Kim Lip heard herself make an undignified squeak as her body succumbed to Yves’s precision.

She held onto Yves’s shoulders as she came, unexpectedly quickly, but not surprisingly, given just how long she had waited for this. She pressed down on Yves’s hand and rocked back and forth, pushing the orgasm farther, moaning against Yves’s lips.

She heard herself saying, “Thank you.”

Yves gave a fluttering laugh at her phrasing.

When Kim Lip finished shuddering, with Yves’s finger settled passive and comfortably inside of her, they kissed warmly for a minute before Kim Lip managed to speak again.

“Lie on your couch,” she said.

Yves managed to grasp her professionalism again.

“Clients sit there,” she said, firm.

Kim Lip thought for a moment, and smiled, quickly adapting her plan. “All right,” she said.

She got off Yves’s lap, letting go of Yves’s shoulders and scooting her skirt back down. Yves remembered her bare chest and closed her shirt, flushing all over again.

“I—” she started, looking unsure if she should button her shirt up, maybe thinking again of stopping what they were doing.

Kim Lip pulled her shirt back open and kissed the top of her chest.

Yves’s breath rushed out of her.

Smiling against her skin, Kim Lip tugged Yves’s bra farther down, mid-waist, so that her breasts were entirely bare. Kim Lip lay quick, sucking kisses until she reached the peak of Yves’s left breast, and gave it a flickering lick.

Yves gasped again and grabbed the back of her head.

Kim Lip closed her lips, gave a firm suck, and rolled her tongue against the point again.

She felt Yves’s fingers dig into her hair, heard her voice shiver as she moaned.

“Kim Lip…”

Kim Lip let go, licked her nipple one last time, then kissed the underside of her breast and kept moving down.

She would come back to that spot later.

Sinking to her knees on the carpet, she raced her fingertips up Yves’s thighs, pushing the skirt up.

Yves instinctively tried to push the skirt back down, but Kim Lip was too quick, and too determined.

She dodged Yves’s flustered hands, bundling the skirt up around her waist, and tucked her chin between Yves’s knees.

Yves squeaked.

Kim Lip, heart drumming, looked at the outline of Yves’s dark panties through her sheer stockings. She meant to linger, to tease Yves through the fabric, but suddenly couldn’t wait any longer to taste her.

Kim Lip caught the hem of Yves’s stockings and her panties in one go, dragging them to her knees and then all the way to her ankles, wasting no time.

“Kim Lip.” Yves said her name breathlessly, high-pitched.

Completely single-minded, Kim Lip spread Yves’s legs and barely managed to kiss the inside of her knee before racing the rest of the way up her thigh.

Kim Lip set her lips between Yves’s legs with tongue already out — soft, but impatient.

Yves’s fingers curled in her hair.

Her legs tightened around Kim Lip’s head, seemingly involuntarily. Undeterred, Kim Lip wrapped her arms around Yves’s thighs and finally fulfilled her favorite fantasy.

Feeling Yves’s whole body quiver at the motion of her tongue was like a high. Where Kim Lip had planned to explore, selfishly, she now found herself chasing those shivers. Those soft sounds. Where Yves moaned, Kim Lip licked, taking up whatever rhythm made those legs shake on either side of her head. Soft, hard, whatever got the reaction she wanted.

She felt so hot, she wanted to reach down and touch herself, but ground down on her own desire and made herself wait.

She wanted to ask ‘do you like that?’ and ‘do you feel good?’wanted the clarity of Yves’s perfect lips moaning her name and saying ‘yes, yes, yes!’

Kim Lip lapped diligently until she heard Yves’s whimpering come to a peak, felt those legs spasming around her head, and tightened her grip on them to hold Yves fast while she finished her off.

Yves clung to her hair, gasping.

As she came, Kim Lip kept pushing. Insisting with her tongue. She didn’t give up, didn’t give Yves a gentle way out, but continued to lick, kiss until Yves was shaking out of control and becoming gratifyingly loud.

Kim Lip finally relented, letting Yves fade, continuing to kiss her softly between the legs but letting it be gentle.

As Yves’s shaking gradually resided, she began to caress Kim Lip’s hair.

After a bit she said, “You’re good at that,” voice sounding almost watery.

Kim Lip laughed and kissed the base of her stomach.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she said, exhaling slowly on Yves’s most sensitive parts and enjoying her shudder. “You taste even better than I thought you would.”

She couldn’t see Yves’s face, but in the silence was sure of her blush.

“I want to taste you,” whispered Yves.

Kim Lip eased back to look up at her, their eyes locking. Yves looked almost feverish, pale and pink at the same time, dark eyes both subdued from climax and hot with the desire to return the favor.

“The couch?” Kim Lip suggested again. Before Yves could say no, she quickly cut her off, saying, “I fantasized about that couch so many times. Taking all your clothes off, laying you down naked—”

Yves suddenly clapped her hands over Kim Lip’s mouth, turning furiously pink.

Relentless, Kim Lip tucked her head into Yves’s palm and began sucking on one of her fingers.

Yves tolerated it for a minute, looking tormented, u til Kim Lip worked her tongue between Yves’s fingers and began running it in and out.

Finally Yves let go, and, claiming her surrender, Kim Lip’s heart leapt. She tugged off Yves’s heels, her stockings and panties, tossing it all aside and stopping briefly to run her fingers over Yves’s soft, smooth calves.

“You have such amazing skin,” she murmured, smiling up at Yves. “I knew it would feel so good, touching you.” Suddenly, she had to know. “Did you think about touching me, too?”

Yves met her eyes for a second, then evaded them.

“It’s not professional,” she said, but it sounded like a ‘yes.’

Kim Lip smiled and kissed her knee.

“You could have propositioned me, any time,” she said. “Any day. I would have dropped my panties in a second.”

“Not professional,” said Yves again, but more muted. “Or appropriate.”

No, it wasn’t appropriate.

That was part of what made Kim Lip so giddy.

“But you wanted me anyway,” she said softly.

Yves gazed down at her, and Kim Lip slowly rose, slowly pressed her lips to Yves’s again, caressing her tongue and kissing her until she was silent. Thoroughly bewitched.

Taking her by the arms, Kim Lip gently lifted Yves up from her chair, drawing her from behind her desk to sit on the couch.

They didn’t sit there for more than a second; Yves suddenly kissed Kim Lip back with new energy, with a desperation that came from guilt. She pushed Kim Lip down, flat on her back, and lay atop her, shivering again as Kim Lip’s fingers slid up her legs.

Both of their skirts riding up, both of their hands slipping between each other’s thighs, they touched each other with matching frenetic energy. Faster. Hungrier. Legs locking together, grinding against each other’s thighs in a hot delirium, both plunging their fingers inside with less and less caution.

“That feels so good,” breathed Kim Lip, whole body alive with heat, ecstatic with the feeling of Yves’s warm breasts, smooth legs, everything pressing down against her, a perfect armful. “Don’t stop.”

“I can’t,” said Yves, sounding close to agony.

Her fingers filled Kim Lip up, driving again at the same spot she had stimulated earlier, but now with less technique. With a hotter roughness. Kim Lip moaned in her ear, making sure Yves heard exactly how good it felt, how much she liked it.

“You’re going to make me come again,” she panted.

“Wait,” said Yves suddenly. She pulled back, and Kim Lip almost protested, but Yves quickly reoriented herself between Kim Lip’s legs. Laying flat on the couch, she pushed Kim Lip’s thighs apart and bent down to kiss her directly on the clit.

Kim Lip gasped and grabbed at her hair.

“Yes,” she said urgently, trembling in her hips. “That’s…” She gasped again.

Yves nudged gently but persistently at Kim Lip’s clit with her tongue, pressing that button again and again, almost toying with it.

Meanwhile, she used her fingers in deep, curling thrusts.

Kim Lip tried to hold herself back, to treasure the feeling of Yves between her legs.

But Yves was too good.

When Kim Lip finished, she came with her ears ringing and whole body arcing up, crying out so loudly that Yves hastened to sit up and press her hands over her lips once more.

“Shh,” she said, ears bright red. “Someone might hear.”

Kim Lip let her body absorb the aftershocks for a few moments, struggling to remember how to breathe.

When she could speak again, she said, “It’s your lunchtime, right? No one is around.”

“Still.” Yves’s face flamed as she seemed to remember that. “Just… be careful.”

Kim Lip smiled. She reached up, still buzzing and half dizzy, to lace her fingers with Yves’s.

“You’re so good at that,” she said, letting her voice glow. “I thought… I was worried you were straight. I thought I would have to seduce and teach you.”

“You _did_ seduce me,” said Yves, sounding as if she were going to scold her. “But…” She covered her own mouth for a moment, then reluctantly admitted, “I do know what I’m doing.”

“I see that,” said Kim Lip, letting go of Yves’s hands to win her arms around her shoulders, leaning in to touch their foreheads together. She gently turned Yves’s chin up with her finger for a light kiss before returning to simply touching foreheads.

“Be mine,” breathed Kim Lip.

“You’re a client,” said Yves immediately.

Kim Lip casually dropped one hand to her lap, slipping two fingers inside of Yves and stroking her from the inside, making Yves gasp and grab her arm.

“I’ll fire you,” said Kim Lip with a laugh. “Or you fire me.”

“It’s not right,” breathed Yves, though she whimpered as Kim Lip fingered her, slow and steady. “I know too much about you, and you know nothing about me—”

“Then teach me,” said Kim Lip. “Tell me. Tell me everything.”

Yves hesitated, and winced, trying to think over the pleasure between her legs, shivering as Kim Lip played at her g-spot without really pressing into it.

“It’s immoral,” Yves said, sounding miserable, then gasping, crying out “Ah!” as Kim Lip suddenly curled her fingers to press firmly against her sensitive wall. “That’s—” Yves kept shivering violently, holding helplessly onto Kim Lip’s wrist. “Please—”

“Be mine,” said Kim Lip again. Persistently. Gently. Desperately.

She saw the guilt on Yves’s face, the weight of their mutual bad decisions, mingled with a desire so thick it was like suffocation.

She thrust her fingers more earnestly, saying, “I’ll make you so happy, I’ll make you come so hard, every day of your life—”

“That’s— I—” Yves gasped, unable to secure words around the pleasure.

Kim Lip didn’t relent. She snatched at Yves’s lower lip with her teeth, reached up to fondle her breast and tease her nipple again, wrangling every ounce of pleasure she could out of her.

Yves gave a defeated whimper. She clung to Kim Lip with weak fingers. She no longer gasped words, only gasped as Kim Lip worked through her, manipulating and building up pleasure in her body until it plumed, and overcame her.

Finally Yves slumped forward against her, all the will going out of her body as she moaned, mouth open and gasping against Kim Lip’s throat.

Kim Lip finished her off, rubbing her clit with a sudden intensity that made her almost cry, losing control of all her body. Her blood fluttered in her veins: Kim Lip could feel it inside of her.

Spent, Yves lay there half-dressed and half-shimmery with exertion, all her weight falling on Kim Lip.

Kim Lip smiled.

She carefully fixed her therapist’s clothes, tugging her skirt down and closing her shirt just enough to maintain her modesty. And she sought one more kiss, turning her head to find Yves’s lips, finding Yves’s tongue gentle and receptive in her mouth.

The couch shifted with their combined weight, and in the ensuing silence, Kim Lip heard the clock ticking quietly away.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Triumph.


End file.
